


That Fucking Show

by derryderrydown



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown





	That Fucking Show

Ray's fingers are tight against Brad's skull, his cock is huge and heavy in Brad's mouth, and Ray is talking, an endless stream of orders and profanity and pleas, and Brad fucking loves this. 

Loves the feel of Ray's cock against the back of his mouth, loves it edging deeper still, loves it when he can't fucking breathe because Ray's so deep inside him, and Ray's too into it to give a fuck about that.

Loves the way his own body's loose and unco-ordinated from his orgasm, loves the memory of fucking Ray hard, and Ray demanding it tougher, faster, he's not gonna fucking _break_ , you pansy-ass fucking POG, nails leaving welts down Brad's back that still burn and sting and make him want to do it all over a-fucking-gain.

"Teeth," Ray says, between gasping breaths. "Use your fucking teeth."

Brad chooses to obey. A light touch, a heavier scrape, and Ray bucks up into his mouth, hard enough that Brad chokes, pulls back before he can stop himself.

"Fuck, fuck, sorry," Ray's saying, and he's pulling Brad back down, fingers even tighter. "Won't again."

"Fucking right," Brad says, and his voice is hoarse enough that Ray's breath shivers. Brad holds Ray's hips down, licks up the crease between torso and thigh, and Ray starts swearing again.

"Bite me," he says. "Fuckin' bite me. Hard. Draw fucking blood, you motherfucker."

"Sick fuck," Brad says, and bites Ray's hip. Not as hard as he could, but enough to make Ray shudder and fucking _wail_ , to push against Brad's grip and pull Brad's head tighter in, and Brad bites again, Ray's skin so fucking _vulnerable_ between teeth and bone.

"Fuck, _Eric_ ," Ray says, and comes.

It's in Brad's hair, across his cheek, in his fucking _ear_ , but these are Ray's sheets, so he doesn't bother wiping it off before he crawls up the bed and collapses beside Ray, one arm and leg draped over Ray's body. Ray's burning like a fucking furnace, sweat dripping from him, and Brad moves forward a little, just enough to lick Ray's neck.

Ray makes a vague noise and rolls his head over, enough to give Brad more access to his throat, and Brad bites lightly, listens to Ray's moan, then rests his forehead against Ray's shoulder. "You have got to stop watching that fucking show," he says.

"Yeah, yeah," Ray says. "When you stop looking like a vampire Viking sex-god."

Brad doesn't even think they look that alike, but he's not going to object to being described as a sex-god. "What the fuck ever, _Sookie_ ," he says, and goes to sleep.


End file.
